


A Skater's Instagram (and the Road to the Viktuuri Wedding)

by CharmedBritannia



Series: Instagram on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Instagram, M/M, Phichit is the ship's Captain, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, ice husbands, seriously it's just fluff, spoilers for ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/CharmedBritannia
Summary: After the exchanging of rings in Barcelona and the emotional Grand Prix Final that followed, Viktor and Yuuri were content to just let things settle down. They were moving Yuuri to Russia, learning each other's languages, and relaxing before they had to prepare for next season.But there had to be a wedding at some point. Color schemes, suit fittings, and cake tastings were imminent. But they loved each other, so they would bear it. With minimal complaining.Sort of.Instagram might disagree with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just imagine that this is the utopian future where it's totally acceptable for two men to get married in Russia, okay? Okay.
> 
> Kudo, Comment, and Enjoy!

* **Phichit+chu** uploaded photos*

 

Engagement rings confirmed! When's the wedding? # _Viktuuri_ # _TheRealRoyalWedding_ # _SailingShip_

 

500K Likes  300K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **V-Nikiforov** : We're actually not quite sure...

 **KatsudonYuuri** : Sometime in the spring...probably?

 **Phichit+chu** : You 2 are utterly, completely the wrong ones to talk to about this.# _hopeless_

 **ChrisG** : Ask Mrs. Katsuki. She probably knows better. And # _seconded_

 

_Yuuri and Viktor were both pretty simple people. Although Viktor's tastes were a little (a lot) finer than his fiancé's, he liked to think that they were both rather easy to please. So the fact that they exchanged rings in Barcelona had left him rather satisfied, and dare he say somewhat smug. He was still on cloud nine that Yuuri had agreed to move in with him in St. Petersburg, so he didn't see the need for much to change. They trusted each other, had lived with each other, seen each other at their best and worst, and been intimate with each other. As far as he was concerned, you couldn't get more married than that._

 

_But Yuuri had been the one to bring up the fact that a few things were missing from the whole 'married' thing. Important things, like an officiant, and a witness, and a license. Not to mention the fact that their friends and family would want to attend, and would not take kindly to being told that they had eloped._

 

_Yuuri had giggled as Viktor let his head fall back with an exaggerated groan._

 

\-----

 

* **KatsudonYuuri** uploaded a picture*

 

For those interested, the wedding is confirmed for next summer! Can't wait! # _Katsuki_ - _Nikiforov_ # _Fiancés_ # _RoundandGolden_

 

550K Likes 400K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **MarvelousMila** : Congrats you two! Which one of you is the bride lol

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : It's obviously @ **KatsudonYuuri**

 **KatsudonYuuri** : What?! Why?!

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : You adopted the charcter of a beautiful woman to seduce me and succeeded 

 **ChrisG** : Hard to argue with that @ **KatsudonYuuri**

 **Phichit** + **chu** : Totally posting this. # _MrsKatsudon_ - _Nikiforov_

 **KatsudonYuuri** : DONT YOU DARE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU

 

_It was really only a matter of time. Not even two days after Phichit had made his 'engagement ring' post, both Yuuri's and Viktor's phones rang almost simultaneously.They were not in a hurry to answer them, but they figured that it was time to rip off the Band-Aid._

_Yuuri's mother was cheerful sounding, but underneath that was a hard note that was not to be disobeyed. She asked questions, and he could only answer with variations of either 'I don't know' or 'we haven't thought about that yet'. He felt like a scolded child, but he preferred that over Viktor's conversation. He still couldn't understand much (if any) Russian, but the grouchy face and clipped answers gave cues that it was nowhere near a pleasant one._

 

_It all ended with a 'it'll all be taken care of by summer' that sent a chill down his spine at the utter conviction of it. He agreed (as if he would or could refuse), and ended his call. Viktor's voice had escalated, so he walked into the living room where he was sitting. Plopping himself down in his lap, and hugging him, he felt some of the tension drain out of him, and his voice calmed. It lasted for about five more minutes before he hung up, and returned the hug with a deep sigh._

 

_They didn't speak for a while._

 

_\-----_

 

 _*_ **V** - **Nikiforov** uploaded a photo*

 

Can't wait for the wedding, but planning is an utter pain the ass. # _Done_ # _TimetoElope_

 

300K Likes 100K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **KatsudonYuuri** : My mother would have your head @ **V** - **Nikiforov** and you know that

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : If I have to sit through one more goddamn lecture about the differences between azure and lapis or rose and cherise I wont make it

 **OneTrueYuri** : Haha sucks for you 

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : Not right now, @ **OneTrueYuri**. I will put you in the most color-clashing shirt and tie out of spite and dont think for one second that I wont

 **Phichit** + **chu** : @ **V** - **Nikiforov** are you ok?

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : No

 **MarvelousMila** : lol

 

_Viktor could feel a twitch coming on. He knew that Minako had only the best intentions, but he was a five-time world champion ice skater. He was plenty artistic and indeed did have an eye for aesthetics, thank you very much._

 

_He and Yuuri had suggested that the color scheme of the wedding match the color scheme of their pair-skating exhibition costumes. They had agreed instantaneously that it would be perfect; a nod to their most recent declaration of love. However, their bubble was quickly burst when Minako had demanded specifics. Yuuri had made the mistake of asking her what she meant by 'specifics', which led to a lecture about shades and hues and tones and their similarities and differences. He had to dismiss himself for a bathroom break just to escape from the hell for a few minutes._

 

 _He took a selfie to document his suffering, sighing. He just had to keep a positive spirit. He was doing this for Yuuri. He was marrying Yuuri. After all of this hassle he would call Yuuri his husband. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. That had a ring to it. He just had to keep repeating that in his head. Feeling much calmer and more collected, he returned to the table, w_ _here all his efforts promptly flew out the window because the lecture started right back up again._

 

_In a moment of pure, utter, complete 'fuck it all', he let his head slam onto the table._

 

_Minako started violently, but Yuuri hastily assured her that he was just tired from practicing so much. He had been working hard to get back into competition shape, you know (Viktor inwardly scoffed, him? Out of shape? Never.)? Minako accepted this, and excused herself so he could get some rest. Viktor sighed in relief, but his eyes flew open when he heard a snort. He narrowed them at Yuuri, his sweet little Katsudon, his love and life...who was **laughing** at his suffering._

 

_Viktor promptly wrestled him to ground and tickled him in retaliation, which eventually led to Viktor definitely not getting rest anytime soon._

 

_\-----_

 

 _*_ **ChrisG** upload a photo*

 

The perfect ass of @ **KatsudonYuuri** is off the market, everybody. # _DamnShame_ # _Wrecked_

 

100K Likes 50K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

  **V** - **Nikiforov** : Why are you posting pics of my fiancés ass? # _AllMine_ # _ExplainPlease_

 **ChrisG** : @ **Phichit+chu** is taking pics of @ **KatsudonYuuri** 's suit fitting 

 **OneTrueYuri** : WTF you sick fuck I dont need Piggy's ass on my phone screen # _gross_

 **Phichit+chu** : @ **ChrisG** I was going to post that first and you know it 

 **V-Nikiforov** : @ **Phichit+chu** Why are you TAKING pics of my fiancés ass?

 **Phichit+chu** : ...Posterity?

 **V-Nikiforov** : You better send me those

 

 _Viktor blinked down at his phone, unwilling to believe what he was seeing at first. But no matter how much he rubbed his eyes, the image didn't change. And he had seen it many times in various states of both dress and undress. That was without a doubt his future husband's ass. But what the hell was it doing on Chris' Instagram of all places?_ _Before he knew what he was doing, his fingers were typing furiously._

 

_Yuuri was getting his suit fitted (that Viktor had...assisted...in choosing for him). They had clashed a bit on the topic of suits, mostly because his his fiancé had no sense of style and Viktor was high-maintenance enough to need something custom made. But Yuuri had been surprisingly firm (firm...not now, brain) on his stance of choosing at least some aspects of his own suit. So armed with suggestions from Viktor about color and fit, he set out for his own appointment a few days after he did._

 

_(He had joked that he would buy an ugly tie as a nod to the first few weeks of their relationship, to which Viktor had not-so-jokingly replied that he would use it to roast goddamn marshmallows if he dared.)_

 

_But now he was having a bit of a fit because he had trusted Phichit. He was supposed to be a decent person. But he was taking pics of his fiancé's ass without him present and sending them to Chris of all people. He was salty for about two more minutes before various photos from the traitor arrived on his phone. He hadn't sent anything with the suit to respect Yuuri's desire to keep it a secret, but he had taken a selfie with a disgruntled Yuuri in the background. He was facing the mirror, and appeared to be examining his body from all angles._

 

_(He had been a little grouchy about how quickly he had put on a few pounds after the season ended. Viktor didn't mind at all.)_

 

_His ass was in clear focus though (because Pichit was a selfie god). And it did look quite appealing..._

 

_Maybe he would forgive Phichit this one time. One time, because he was a weak man._

 

\-----

 

* **OneTrueYuri** uploaded a photo*

 

I came for the free cake and now I'm in hell. # _disgustingaf_

 

25K Likes 10K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **Phichit+chu** : It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. # _SweetSweetSweetViktuuri_ # _SailingShip_ # _adorable_

 **MarvelousMila** : Damn it why are they so cute all the time? They're giving me diabetes. # _DangerouslySweet_

 **ChrisG** : Why can't you be more like @ **Phichit+chu** and take more pics?

 **OneTrueYuri** : Maybe I don't want them on my phone? # _ew_

 **Phichit+chu** : Don't worry I got you

 **OneTrueYuri** : HOW YOU AREN'T EVEN HERE

 **Phichit+chu** : I have my ways :D

 

 _Yuri couldn't help but whip his head from side to side to see of he could catch a glimpse of the Thai skater. Fucker had made him paranoid._ _But really, anywhere was better to look than in front of him. Since he was really the only part of the wedding party who hadn't taken part in the actual planning, Viktor had sent him a text inviting him to the cake tasting._

 

_"Come on, Yuri! It'll be delicious \^❤️^/"_

 

_He should have known better than to trust that asshole._

 

_But he had been sticking to a diet, so cake did sound sort of delicious. With that in mind, he had reluctantly joined the two on their trek to one of Viktor's favorite bakeries. They were waved to a table where several pieces of cake were set out. Yuri had to admit it smelled pretty damn good. Deep, rich flavors like red velvet and chocolate raspberry, and sweet, tangy flavors like lemon and some weird kind of pink champagne that baker insisted was non-alcoholic somehow._

 

_They tried a bite of every slice, opinions agreeing and disagreeing at times. Viktor loved the red velvet that Yuuri thought was a little too strong, while Yuuri enjoyed the lemon but Viktor thought it was a little too tangy for his taste. The vanilla and pink champagne were both dismissed as too sweet, and they all almost spit out some weird shit with coconut and pistachios in it. Piggy had started to look worried that none of the 'summer flavors' would work for them, but then the baker had brought out the less popular orange-crème cake. The two asshole's faces had lit up the moment they tried it, and Viktor immediately snapped a selfie of them and their choice._

 

_Yuri had figured that that was it, time to go, but then he had to suffer through them being all lovey-dovey and shit. And he would have left, too, but Viktor had promised him a slice of whatever they chose. And since it wasn't a popular flavor, they had to make it, which would take a while._

 

_And he wanted his fucking cake, okay? He deserved it._

 

_So he had to watch in horror as the two love-birds snuggled against each other, ecstatic that their stupid cake-tasting was successful. Viktor kept taking weird ass selfies of them, too. He expected Piggy to push him away, embarrassed, but to his surprise he just turned red in the face and smiled for the camera. He almost gagged when he surprised Viktor by pressing a kiss to his cheek while he was taking a photo, which made Viktor's grin almost touch his ears._

 

_Disgusting._

 

_So when the cake was done, he snatched up his slice and high-tailed it out of there. He had to admit that it was good that they had found each other, he guessed. They made each other happy or some shit._

 

 _Still disgusting though_.

 

\-----

 

* **Phichit+chu** uploaded photos*

 

Threw those losers a bachelor party! @ **V-Nikiforov** , @ **KatsudonYuuri** , and @ **ChrisG** really know how to rage! # _Viktuuri_ # _BachelorParty_ # _BadDecisions_

 

450K Likes 300K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **MarvelousMila** : Wow they're really going at it, aren't they? # _Turnt_

 **OneTrueYuri** : It's the GPF Banquet all over again. # _DrunkIdiots_

 **MarvelousMila** : BTW are you really sober, @ **Phichit+chu**?

 **Phichit+chu** : Nope! But I can Instagram any time, any where. It's a gift ;D

 

_Viktor awoke to horrified screaming the next morning._

 

_It took him a bit longer than usual thanks to the resonating banging in his skull, but he identified it as Yuuri's. And it didn't sound like he was being murdered, so he felt justified in rolling over and burrowing further under the covers. Damn, did his head hurt. He didn't even know what time it was, and it was still too early for whatever shit was causing Yuuri to scream like that._

 

_" **любовь моя, почему ты кричишь в этот час**?"_

_"In fucking **English** , Viktor. Please."_

 

_English. Right._

 

_"Yuuri. **My love, why are you screaming at this hour?** "_

_"Viktor, it is eleven-thirty in the goddamn morning. Look at your Instagram."_

 

_Instagram? Why would Yuuri be having a fit over Instagram posts-_

 

_Oh. Right. Bachelor party._

 

_Damn it._

 

_He lunged for his phone, wincing as his everything protested. If Yuuri was using foul language, then whatever was there must have been pretty bad. Unlocking his phone quicker than he ever had in his life, he blinked at how many notifications he had. Ignoring that, he went onto Phichit's Instagram first, and clicked on an album labelled 'Viktuuri Bachelors'._

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh, shit._

 

 _Dozens of photos of Yuuri, Chris, Phichit, and himself greeted him. They were all clearly intoxicated, and basically making utter fools of themselves. JJ, Michele, and Emil were even in a few for whatever reason. Damn. Chris' Instagram had its own fair share as well. His folder was far less innocently named, however, but oh well. It was Chris. Where Phichit's showed an almost innocent night out among friends, Chris' showed an all out drunken jamboree._ _The horror continued to grow as he scrolled through what he didn't remember. Was this how Yuuri felt when someone brought up the Grand Prix Final Banquet? Because it was awful. When was the last time he gotten this wasted? A few specific photos drew his attention, and he gawked._

 

_"Viktor, this is quite possibly the most horrifying thing that has ever happened to me. I'm going to die of shame. I am never going to forgive them for this. Oh my god, this is **awful**."_

_"I whole-heartedly agree, Yuuri. You gave me a personal pole/lap-dance and I can't even remember it!"_

 

_He couldn't help but laugh at the outraged yell from Yuuri, even as he started whacking him with his pillow._

 

_"This isn't funny, Viktor!"_

_"It's kind of funny. So let's just calm down, shower, chug some water, and take some painkillers. I'll make my signature Hangover Breakfast, and we'll handle this like rational adults."_

_"Wow. That's pretty reasonable of you, Viktor."_

_"Reasonable enough for a private lap-dance?"_

 

_The pillow to the face was worth it._

 

_(And he did eventually get it, he must note.)_

 

_\-----_

 

* **Phichit+chu** uploaded photos*

 

The big day is here! The S.S Viktuuri is going strong (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و # _Congrats_ # _SweetSweetSweetViktuuri_ # _IceHusbands_ # _TrueLove_

 

550K Likes 450K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **V-Nikiforov** : Thanks @ **Phichit+chu**! Your support really means a lot to us \^❤️^/ 

 **KatsudonYuuri** : It really does. This is going to be a wonderful day for both of us, and hopefully you too! :)

 **ChrisG** : I feel like I'm going to cry I'm so giddy. My two oblivious babies, all grown up and getting married >.< # _HappyTears_  

 **MarvelousMila** : I'm in the same boat @ **ChrisG**.

 **OneTrueYuri** : You're all fucking weird. # _ridiculous_

 **Phichit+chu** : Don't pretend you're not about to shed a tear or two

 **OneTrueYuri** : You'll never take me alive you hamster-loving fanboy

 

_Chris rolled his eyes as Viktor paced from one side of the room to the other. It was a little funny at first, but now it was just annoying as hell._

 

_"He's not going to leave you at the altar, Nikiforov."_

_"I know, but...what if he has second thoughts? What if he's just doing this to humor me? Oh my god what of realized ages ago that I wasn't right for him and feels pressured to stay-"_

 

_Chris groaned as his fellow skater started rambling again. Weren't pre-wedding jitters supposed to be about them marrying the other person? Why was he worying about the other person marrying him?_

 

_"Nikiforov you have been waiting for this wedding for almost a year. If you fuck this up I swear I will throw Yuuri and his wonderful ass over my shoulder and walk out with him. You know we have a similar taste in asses."_

 

_That seemed to snap him out of it momentarily, because he could almost hear the hiss of 'my precious' coming from his lips. The narrowing of his eyes pushed his blatant expression of 'mine, don't touch' further._

 

_"Just breathe, and go out there and marry your precious katsudon."_

 

_Little did Viktor know, Phichit was handling a similar breakdown from Yuuri._

 

_"But he's a five-time champion, wealthy, fashionable, sought-after skating legend. Why the hell would he want to marry me, again?"_

_"Because he loves you and cherishes you and thinks you're the best think since ice-skates?"_

_"...But Phichit-"_

_"Nope. Look. My ship is sailing no matter what today. So get out there, take a deep breath, and marry the man of your dreams."_

_"...Got it."_

 

_\-----_

 

The wedding was a thing of beauty. Yuuri's mom and Minako had really gone all out with most of the details, and the results were astounding. The subtle shades of muave and cobalt were worth the struggle of choosing them. The cake was tall and delicious, and all the skaters collectively agreed to take a cheat day to stuff their faces. The flowers smelled fresh, and the wedding party was matched to the T. Yuuri had in fact bought a satisfactory tie, much to Viktor's relief. And although most of Viktor's family was absent, he assured Yuuri that the amount of friends more than made up for it. Even Makkachin was sitting next to Yuri wearing an adorable bowtie.

 

They held the actual ceremony in a church, but had the reception in (to no one's surprise) the two's home rink. They pair-skated their first dance, and soon everyone, skater or not, was joining them on the ice. Phichit was snapping photos with everyone, and the triplets were already planning to sell a few. The two somehow ended up in matching flower crowns; Mila's work they thought. It was wonderful, it was happy, and the two couldn't believe it was happening. 

 

And although Instagram was blowing up with photos in no time, they both agreed on a favorite. Their heads were tilted together, twin grins on their faces. Yuuri was holding on to his flower crown, laughing at something he couldn't remember. Their rings glinted from their spots around each other. And if that didn't give them a reason to blow it up and hang it in their apartment, then the hastags did.

 

# _TrueLove_ # _StayClosetoMe_ # _DreamWedding_

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
